Semua Demi Membuatmu Tersenyum
by ryuuki kazuto
Summary: Memang untuk bicara kepada seorang gadis perlu pendekatan terlebih dahulu. Dan inilah cara yang ingin dicoba Naruto, mendekatinya dengan hal yang disukai gadis itu. Tapi apakah mungkin bagi Naruto untuk melakukannya?... Check it! Cerita gaje nan abal sebagai pengisi waktu kosong. NaruHina. RnR


Summary: Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Hyuuga Hinata, tapi kemampuannya untuk bertarung dan kemampuan berbicaranya kepada seorang gadis ternyata berbeda 180 derajat. Memang untuk bicara kepada seorang gadis perlu pendekatan terlebih dahulu. Dan inilah cara yang ingin dicobanya, mendekatinya dengan hal yang disukai gadis itu. Tapi apakah mungkin bagi Naruto untuk melakukannya?

.

.

**Semua Demi Membuatmu Tersenyum**

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance, Slightly Parodi

**Rating:** K+ deh

**Warning:** gaje, cerita pasaran, typo(s), sedikit OOC dan romance yang gagal total.

**N:** Emang di dunia Naruto ada gitar ya? #plak! Bayangin sendiri dah!

.

'_abcdefg'=_ inner Naruto

.

.

.

* * *

Keadaan desa Konoha pasca perang dunia shinobi keempat menjadi tempat yang sangat tenang dan damai. Kehidupan para penduduk kembali seperti sedia kala. Gedung dan rumah-rumah yang dulunya hancur karena ulah Nagato pun kini sudah kembali berdiri tegak. Walaupun perubahannya tak kembali seperti dulu, tapi paling tidak para penduduk mendapatkan kembali tempat mereka yang terenggut akibat Shinra Tensei.

Shinobi-shinobi yang meninggal pun berhasil dihidupkan kembali dengan Edo Tensei, termasuk kakak sepupu gadis yang dicintai Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji. Dengan berakhirnya perang besar tersebut, tentu saja sang pahlawan yang telah berhasil membunuh pencetus perang tersebut menjadi idola dan perhiasaan berharga bagi desanya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah rubah dari Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Anak dari The Yellow Flash dan The Red Habanero ini untuk kedua kalinya telah berhasil membuktikan bahwa dia pantas untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari para penduduk desa Konoha.

Hokage? Huh, kalau melihat aksinya saat pertempuran besar yang melibatkan kelima negara raksasa dunia ninja itu, kata Hokage tidaklah ada artinya apa-apa. Tapi apapun itu, impian tetaplah impian. Hal yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan hal lainnya, walaupun hal tersebut adalah hal yang lebih besar dari impian itu sendiri. Karena impian ada untuk diwujudkan!

Karena Uzumaki Naruto berhak atas gelar Hokagenya.

.

Yah, walaupun begitu, Naruto sepertinya belum siap akan gelar orang nomor satu Konoha tersebut. Karena baginya belum lengkap untuk mendapat gelar besar tersebut sebelum bisa membawa kembali sahabatnya, dan tentu saja gadis untuk pendamping hidupnya.

Walaupun tak berhasil membawa kembali sahabatnya, sang pahlawan tetap bahagia melihat desa dan teman-temannya memperoleh kedamaian dan kebahagiaan. Terlebih lagi gadis impiannya bisa tersenyum kembali.

Sepertinya sudah saatnya untuk mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Konoha mulai ramai kembali dengan dibanjiri permintaan-permintaan misi dari daerah-daerah kecil dan besar. Para shinobi juga sudah mulai sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Para genin juga sudah memulai sesi latihan mereka bersama dengan sensei-sensei mereka dan juga anak-anak pra genin yang mulai kembali ke Akademi ninja. Sedangkan kehidupan ekonomi dengan para pedagang di dalamnya juga telah kembali normal.

Naruto berjalan linglung dan mengendap-endap di jalanan desa Konoha. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering mencari tempat dan jalanan yang jarang dilewati oleh orang-orang. Alasannya tentu saja sederhana, karena setelah mengalahkan Tobi atau Madara/Obito, dia ramai diperbincangkan oleh penduduk desa dan menjadi liputan.

Tentu hal ini membuatnya merasa menjadi tidak bebas lagi. Dan tentu saja, teman-temannya juga tidak akan curiga lagi jika dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang karena alasan tak mau diganggu oleh orang-orang tersebut.

Tak hanya itu, gadis-gadis desa yang dulunya menjauhinya kini berbalik mengejarnya. Dan alhasil Naruto menjadi merasa risih, itu pun sudah menjadi efek sampingnya. Apalagi sekarang Konoha banyak didatangi oleh turis-turis dari negara-negara besar lainnya setelah adanya perjanjian ikatan damai antar negara besar antar shinobi.

"Fiuh... Sepertinya sekarang aku bisa mengerti bagaimana dulu sulitnya Sasuke menghindari para fans-nya." Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelah berhasil sembunyi di atas pohon dari gadis-gadis centil dari desa Kirigakure.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, aku akan ketahuan." Naruto masih duduk bersandar di salah satu cabang pohon besar dekat Akademi ninja. "Bahkan apartment-ku sudah tidak mungkin untuk dikunjungi lagi."

Tentu saja, bahkan beberapa pengagum Naruto dari desa-desa kecil rela menunggu di depan pintu apartment Naruto demi bisa bertemu dengannya.

Saking lamanya dia bersandar di pohon rindang tersebut, Naruto hampir ketiduran jika saja dia tak mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah memandu anak-anak dari Akademi menuju lapangan latihan.

"Ayo anak-anak! Hari ini kita akan belajar bagaimana cara melempar shuriken dengan benar."

"Eh, Hiruka-sensei?" Naruto bergumam saat melihat Hiruka bersama anak-anak Akademi dari atas pohon tempatnya berada.

Hiruka tengah membawa anak-anak menuju lapangan. Hiruka masih menggunakan perban di lengan kirinya. Mungkin itu bekas luka saat peperangan yang lalu.

Naruto melompat dari pohon tempatnya sembunyi dan berlari menghampiri Hiruka dan murid-muridnya.

"Oi... Hiruka-sensei..." Naruto berlari-lari kecil sambil berteriak memanggil Hiruka.

Hiruka berbalik dan melihat Naruto tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Dia tersenyum melihat Naruto. Mantan anak didiknya yang satu ini memang berbeda. Tak sedikit pun sesal yang dia rasakan setelah dia menolong Naruto saat dia masih menjadi anak didiknya. Keputusannya yang satu itu memang dianggapnya adalah salah satu hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan sebagai seorang guru.

"Hoi, Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hiruka bertanya pada Naruto yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Wah... Itu Naruto-nii san..."

"Wo... Sugoi... Dia di sini..."

"Nee...nee... Naruto-nii, ajari aku jutsu-jutsumu saat mengalahkan penjahat yang menghancurkan desa..."

Celoteh berisik dari anak-anak Akademi membuat Naruto menjadi semakin pusing. Mereka mengelilingi Naruto seolah dia adalah penjual permen keliling.

"Hei lepaskan aku...! Aku di sini hanya ingin melihat kalian berlatih." Naruto meronta dari kerubungan anak-anak tersebut. "Hiruka-sensei, tolong aku!"

"Yare-yare... Kau sudah menjadi seorang pahlawan Konoha tapi tetap saja memanggilku dengan panggilan sensei." gumam Hiruka yang tak ambil pusing melihat Naruto tenggelam dalam kerubungan anak-anak didiknya.

"Hoi Naruto, dari mana saja kau tadi?" tanya Hiruka tiba-tiba.

"Ah, aku dari tadi sembunyi dari orang-orang desa. Mereka terlalu berlebihan dengan kegembiraan mereka. Kenapa juga harus mengejarku?" Naruto berusaha menjawab walaupun tengah berada di antara anak-anak yang mengaguminya.

Hiruka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hiruk pikuk anak-anak masih terdengar.

"Hoi, apa kau tahu tadi Hinata mencarimu?"

Pertanyaan Hiruka sukses membuat Naruto tak meronta lagi melawan anak-anak Akademi yang mengelilinginya.

"Hi-hinata?" Naruto memastikan.

"Yah, sepertinya dia sudah mencarimu kemana-mana dari tadi."

"Be-benarkah?" Naruto langsung melepaskan diri dari anak-anak Akademi dan mendekat pada Hiruka. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia barusan pergi." jawab Hiruka. "Belum begitu lama. Kalau kau mengejarnya mungkin masih terkejar."

"Benarkah? Kalau dia mencariku kenapa dia tidak menggunakan Byakugannya?" Naruto berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengannya."

Hiruka tersenyum simpul. "Semoga berhasil, Naruto!"

"Eh?" Naruto cengo mendengar ucapan Hiruka. "Berhasil untuk apa?"

"Lupakan!"

"Huh, dasar. Apa lukamu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, tapi setidaknya seminggu sekali aku harus medical check-up." Hiruka melihat ke arah lengan kirinya yang terbalut perban.

"Nanti aku akan meminta Sakura untuk melihat lukamu."

"Tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Hiruka. "Cepat kejar Hinata sekarang!"

"Ah, iya. Aku pergi dulu!" Naruto berlari menjauhi mereka sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

Anak-anak sepertinya menggerutu tak jelas saat Naruto pergi.

"Naruto!"

Naruto berhenti mendengar suara Hiruka, dia berbalik. "Ada apa lagi?" Naruto berteriak. Padahal jarak mereka sudah lumayan jauh.

"Cari tahu apa kesukaannya!" Hiruka berteriak. "Dan berikan apa yang dia sukai!" kemudian dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

.

.

* * *

Naruto menggunakan henge no jutsu untuk menyamar menjadi seorang gadis berambut panjang. Tujuannya tentu saja mencari Hinata di pusat desa tanpa dikejar-kejar penduduk desa. (reader: emang pencuri apa?)

Setelah berputar-putar di sekitar kompleks taman Konoha, Naruto menemukannya. Menemukan gadis impiannya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Tapi tunggu... Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu?

"Pertunjukan musik?" Naruto yang masih menggunakan penyamaran seorang gadis memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang berdiri melihat orkestra keliling di pinggir taman yang kebetulan sedang mampir di Konoha.

Naruto mencoba mendekat. Beberapa penduduk desa yang berada di sekitar taman begitu antusias melihat orkestra tersebut. Dan tak terkecuali Hinata.

Namun Naruto lebih memilih memperhatikan Hinata dari belakang yang tak menyadari kedatangannya.

Naruto mendekati Hinata tepat di samping kanannya. Walaupun begitu Hinata tak memberikan perhatian sedikit pun pada Naruto. Hinata seperti sedang terhipnotis dengan iringan musik yang berada di depannya.

"Ehem. Hinata..."

Hinata hampir meloncat mendengar dia dipanggil secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Padahal itu cuma suara perempuan, bagaimana jika Naruto menggunakan tubuh asli dan memanggilnya seperti tadi? Mungkin jantungnya bakal melompat.

Setelah detak jantungnya kembali normal, Hinata memperhatikan gadis yang berada di sampingnya tersebut. Tatapan Hinata sangat aneh. Hinata menatap mata Naruto dengan sangat intens dan dalam. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Naruto menjadi blushing.

"Kau... Naruto-kun..." Hinata menebak dengan hati-hati.

"Hehehe..." Naruto nyengir tak bersalah. Bahkan Hinata saja bisa mengenalinya walaupun tak menggunakan Byakugan.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa gadis itu adalah Naruto dan melihat cengiran khas Naruto tersebut, giliran Hinata yang menjadi blushing. Hn, kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang lain, hal seperti ini bagaikan jeruk makan jeruk mengingat Naruto menggunakan tubuh seorang gadis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto bertanya.

"A-ano, aku tadi mencarimu, tapi tidak ketemu. Jadi aku melihat pertunjukan ini."

"Oh..." Naruto hanya ber 'o' ria. Dia tak berani bertanya alasan gadis itu mencarinya.

Keadaan hening di antara mereka. Padahal di sana banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkumpul untuk melihat pertunjukan musik tersebut.

Namun bagi mereka yang terdengar hanyalah melodi indah dari gitar yang dipetik dan getaran drum yang bagaikan berselisih dengan detak jantung mereka berdua.

Sesaat Naruto menyentuh saku bajunya. Memegang kotak kecil di balik sakunya dan berpikir sejenak. Memejamkan mata dan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sepertinya jatungnya benar-benar sudah memompa darah terlalu cepat.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Hiruka kembali teringat. _"Cari tahu apa kesukaannya! Dan berikan apa yang dia sukai!"_

Entah Hiruka mengatakannya dengan sengaja atau tidak, tapi perkataannya benar-benar berpengaruh pada Naruto sekarang.

Naruto yang masih menggunakan tubuh seorang gadis itu malu-malu untuk melirik ke arah Hinata. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya tidak seperti apa yang diharapkannya. Bahkan Hinata tak malu-malu seperti biasanya (baca: wajah tertunduk dengan pipi merahnya). Hinata malah diam menatap ke depan, seperti tak memikirkan tentang pembicaraan mereka barusan.

'_Ada apa dengannya?'_ inner Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Naruto melihat kemana arah Hinata melihat.

'_Pertunjukan musik? Apa itu yang disukai Hinata?'_

Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke tubuh asalnya dan melepas jutsu perubahannya. Mengingat mereka berada di barisan belakang, tak ada satu pun yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

"Ehem..." Naruto sok basa-basi.

Hinata berhasil teralih dan memperhatikan Naruto kembali. "A.. ma-maaf Naruto-kun. Aku..."

"Kau menyukai musik, Hinata?" Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata dengan cepat. Mereka saling berpandangan sesaat, dan dalam hitungan detik pun Hinata sudah kembali seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Tertunduk dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"A-aku..."

"Iya kan?" Naruto bertanya penasaran.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda jawabannya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat jawaban Hinata.

Yah! Sudah Naruto putuskan. Dia akan belajar bermain musik mulai sekarang. Tentu saja ini demi Hinata. Demi membuat gadisnya tersenyum.

'_Jadi ini maksudmu, Hiruka-sensei? Baiklah! Aku akan mencobanya!'_

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu Hinata, Naruto langsung memesan sebuah gitar kayu sederhana.

Tak begitu mahal namun lumayan bagus untuk pegangan Naruto belajar musik. Yah, dia sudah memutuskannya, bukan?

.

.

Untuk kali ini dia memang tidak pulang ke apartmentnya mengingat para fans-nya masih setia menunggu di depan pintunya. Mau tidak mau dia mencari tempat lain untuk berlatih dan belajar bermain gitar tersebut.

Dia mendatangi Yamato untuk memintanya membuatkan tempat yang paling tidak hanya dia seorang yang bisa tinggal tanpa diganggu orang lain.

Awalnya Yamato menolak, namun setelah mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang sangat OOC saat menjelaskannya dengan tampang blushing tersebut, akhirnya Yamato mau membantunya dengan tawa terbahak-bahak. Tentu saja dengan syarat Yamato tidak boleh membocorkan rahasianya dan menyuruh Yamato untuk berjanji tidak akan membocorkan apapun, termasuk tempat dimana dia berada.

Tempat tersebut tak jauh dari batas lingkar perbatasan Konoha dan masih berada dalam hutan Konoha. Tempat tersebut adalah rumah pohon yang berada di atas pohon besar.

"Hehehe... Sepertinya di sini aku bisa latihan dan belajar bermain musik tanpa ada yang mengganggu." Naruto menyeringai senang mendapat tempat yang tenang tersebut. "Tunggulah Hinata!"

Apa dia berpikir bahwa belajar bermain musik itu segampang makan ramen? Entahlah...

Dan akhirnya latihannya dimulai...

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah tiga hari berlalu. Beberapa chuunin dan jounin serta teman Naruto seperti Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten dan Yamato-taichou berkumpul di depan gerbang kantor Hokage. Sepertinya akan ada sebuah misi besar. Yah begitulah pemikiran orang-orang desa saat melihat pemandangan di mana sang Hokage Tsunade berteriak-teriak di depan kumpulan chuunin dan jounin tersebut.

Padahal yang terjadi sesungguhnya...

"Apa kalian sudah mencari di seluruh desa!?" teriak Hokage dengan sangat lantang.

"Tiga hari tak diketahui keberadaannya. Sungguh mencurigakan." ucap Neji.

"Fiuh, Akamaru, kau bisa merasakan bau Naruto tidak?" Kiba bertanya pada anjing besar kesayangannya.

Akamaru hanya menjulurkan lidah.

"Bagaimana jika salah satu Akatsuki masih ada dan berhasil membawa Naruto?" ceplos Tenten.

"Tidak mungkin!" jawab Shikamaru.

Sementara yang lain sedang sibuk berdebat, gadis indigo Hyuuga hanya tertunduk lesu memikirkan pangerannya hilang entah kemana.

Sedangkan Yamato hanya cengar-cengir mencurigakan.

"Baiklah! Berpencar mencari Naruto di sekitar desa!"

Dengan perintah Godaime tersebut, semua yang berkumpul tersebut berpencar kecuali Godaime sendiri dan Yamato yang berjalan malas.

"Hei Yamato! Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti mereka?" tanya Godaime.

"Untuk apa? Naruto baik-baik saja."

"Apa?"

Yamato menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tentang Naruto pada Tsunade. Hokage kelima itu hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanda mengerti dengan pipi bersemu dan senyum di wajahnya saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yamato.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara di tempat Naruto.

.

Naruto duduk bersila dengan sebuah gitar di atas pahanya dan buku tipis panduan tentang belajar gitar tepat di depannya.

"Kunci A ya? Hn, tekan senar ketiga, keempat dan kelima pada kolom kedua secara bersamaan." Naruto mempraktekkan gambar contoh orang membuat kunci gitar di buku. "Ah... Ternyata belajar musik lebih sulit dari pada mempelajari rasengan!"

"Kemudian pada kolom kedua tekan senar pertama, kedua dan keenam, kemudian pada kolom ketiga tekan senar ketiga, keempat dan kelima untuk membuat kunci B." kali ini pun Naruto mempraktekkannya sembari memindahkan jari-jari tangan kirinya dan menggetarkan senar-senar gitar tersebut. "Yosh, aku hampir menguasainya!"

"Kemudian pindah ke kunci A lagi dan kembali lagi ke kunci dasar D dan..."

Ctang...

Suara salah satu senar gitar Naruto putus.

Tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi horror melihat salah satu senar gitarnya melengkung di kedua sisinya.

"Hwaaaaaaaa... Kenapa di saat seperti ini...!? Kalau seperti ini terus aku tidak akan bisa melamar Hinata...!" Naruto berteriak-teriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan tersebut. Kelihatan sekali bahwa dia sudah mulai merasakan stress dan frustasi akibat susahnya belajar bermain gitar. Tak segampang kelihatannya bukan? "Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Me-melamar?"

"Eh?" Naruto kaget mendengar suara seorang gadis di belakangnya. Sudah pasti Naruto tahu siapa pemilik suara merdu itu. Sudah pasti dia tahu siapa gadis yang sekarang berada di belakangnya.

Dan sepertinya acara kejutan yang sudah dia rencanakan selama ini hancur berkeping-keping hanya gara-gara sebuah senar yang putus.

'_Ti-tidak... Dia mengetahui semuanya... Nasibku sudah hancur... Masa depanku sudah keruh... Masa mudaku terbuang percuma...' _Naruto menyesali hidupnya yang tak pernah berjalan sesuai rencana tersebut dengan sangat lebay.

Naruto meletakkan gitarnya dan mencoba berdiri tanpa membalikkan badannya. Keringat dingin sudah bercucuran di pelipis dahinya. Semua saliva di mulutnya sudah kering karena habis ditelannya.

Hening hampir lima menit berlalu.

"A-ano..." Naruto memberanikan diri membalik badannya.

Di depannya sudah terpampang pemandangan seorang gadis tercantik yang pernah dia temui. Gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang dan poni yang tengah menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Ano... Hinata-chan. Maaf." Naruto meminta maaf sembari menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat.

Hening terjadi lagi.

"Naruto-kun, a-apa kau berlatih bermain mu-musik untuk menghiburku dan..." pertanayaan Hinata menggantung.

Naruto tak menjawab. Mereka hanya saling berhadapan namun tak berani menampakkan wajah masing-masing.

"Na-naruto kun."

Naruto langsung tegap dan bersikap sempurna mendengar namanya disebut oleh Hinata. Sepertinya dia tak siap dengan pertanyaan Hinata barusan.

"I-iya?"

"A-apa yang kau bilang tadi benar?" Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Mati aku... Dia benar-benar mendengar semuanya..."_

"A-ano, a-aku akan men-menjelaskannya padamu, Hi-hinata-chan." sepertinya virus tergagap saat berbicara milik Hinata sudah mengkontaminasi kerja otak Naruto hingga membuatnya ikut tergagap. "Aku... benar-benar ingin melamarmu, dan berusaha berlajar bermain musik untukmu. Kau begitu menyukai musik. Itu terlihat saat kau melihat pertunjukan musik di taman kemarin. Aku juga ingin membuatmu tersenyum dengan melihatku bermain musik. Karena aku tahu kau begitu menyukainya." Naruto masih saja sempat menelan ludahnya kembali.

"Se-semua tidak akan ada artinya jika kau ti-tidak di sampingku, Naruto-kun. Kau yang lebih aku su-sukai dari pada musik. Karena a-aku... mencintaimu."

Wuussssss...

Begitu hening di ruangan tersebut. Hanya suara dedaunan hutan dan suara angin yang terdengar. Namun apapun itu, Naruto seperti terbebas dari belenggu yang selama ini mengekang dirinya. Cintanya terbalaskah?

"Aku..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. "Aku... begitu bahagia, Naruto-kun."

Kerja otak Naruto seperti terhenti, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir tentang jawaban yang akan dia lemparkan. Lidahnya kelu dan tangannya tak bisa bergerak. Matanya tak berkedip dan mulutnya membuka semakin lebar. Sepertinya saraf-sarafnya sedang menikmati suasana tegang membahagiakan ini.

"A-apa artinya kau..."

"Aku bersedia Naruto-kun. Walaupun kau tak memintaku sekalipun, aku sudah bersedia. Karena kaulah sumber dari semua musik di hidupku."

Pernyataan Hinata yang begitu lancar dan tak tergagap ini pun berhasil membuat Naruto terbang ke alam mimpi. Mulutnya yang awalnya hanya bisa bengong kini menampilkan senyuman lebar, bahkan ini mungkin senyum terlebar Naruto yang pernah terlihat.

Naruto berlari memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat. Bahkan terlalu erat.

Naruto menangis di pundak Hinata. Begitu juga Hinata yang meneteskan butiran berlian dari mata Hyuuganya.

Sepertinya Naruto tak perlu terburu-buru memberikan cincin di dalam saku jaketnya yang sudah lama menunggu untuk dipakai oleh sang bidadari Hyuuga.

Atau memang dia ingin meminta Killer Bee mengajarinya tentang musik lebih jauh?

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Hinata mencegahnya sebelum dia menjadi salah satu maniak rap yang bertingkah konyol seperti Bee.

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

* * *

-owari-

.

"Fiuh... Merepotkan saja. Dasar Naruto!" ucap Shikamaru setelah mendengar semua ucapan Neji.

Sepertinya Neji melihat adegan dimana sang adik berhasil mengungkapkan semua perasaannya yang telah disimpannya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Heh? Memang apa yang dikatakan Neji padamu, hei Shikamaru?", Kiba mencoba mengorek info.

"Bukan apa-apa!"

.

.

.

Berminat review?

Flame? Dipersilahkan...


End file.
